


James

by orphan_account



Series: Heat [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alpha Aleks, Alpha Brett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega James, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James squirmed in his chair, trying his hardest to ignore the itching sensation crawling up his back, and failing miserably. He felt hot all over, sticky and just generally gross- and watching his mates film a new video from across the room didn't help. At all.





	James

James squirmed in his chair, trying his hardest to ignore the itching sensation crawling up his back, and failing miserably. He felt hot all over, sticky and just generally gross- and watching his mates film a new video from across the room didn't help. At all.

 

Apparently, it was Joe (sweet, innocent beta Joe)'s idea to have the boys, his boys, wrestle for dominance in the middle of the warehouse. It was quickly becoming intimate, a bit of a problem for an audience and a video camera to be watching, as Aleks bit between the junction of Brett's neck- and James watched as Brett growled and arched his back. It was filthy to watch, and even he felt dirty witnessing his own mates like this in public. Not to mention that there were other omegas in the ro-

 

   "I'm going to the bathroom." James stands suddenly, announcing and speedwalks off to the private bathroom in Brett's office- where he knew he could get some peace and quiet away from the aggressive, heated grunts of his mates. He could feel several pairs of eye on him, none more clear than the two brown pairs belonging to his mates.

 

It's a quick walk from the main room to the private bathroom, and when he's halfway there he really notices how slick he feels. It's embarrassing to be honest, he can smell himself and wonders how strong it was for everybody else in the office. James knows he should be home, but he can't drive himself and he didn't want to interrupt his mates' video for a tedious reason that he could handle himself. He's almost to the bathroom when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he spins around, instantly defensive. But it's only Trevor, looking concerned and maybe a little flushed. James instantly relaxes at the sight of the younger omega.

 

   "You're in heat?" Trevor says, amazed and maybe a little horrified at the pack leaders' mate not being home during his vulnerability, like he should be. James debates what to do. On one hand, he could lie to Trevor. But the maternal side of his heat wanted to drag the other omega into the bathroom and hide them both away from the world. He settles for the first option, out of self-preservation instincts.

 

   "No. I'm just spotting." He says finally and can see the doubt in Trevor's eyes increase tenfold. He knows that the other omega can smell his heat on his skin, can probably taste his slick's scent in the air. "It's fine, Trevor, I promise." He says, before jumping yet again as somebody he didn't see clamps their hand down on Trevor's shoulder. That is, somebodies. Trevor spins around, terrified, as James' mates release their alpha pheromones- as if protecting their mate from another harmless (and probably heat-triggered) omega. 

 

   "Trevor. Go." Brett speaks first and Trevor skids out of the hall, basically slipping out the door before it slams shut. James scowls, indignant. He was doing fine, thank you very much- but another rush of slick shuts his mouth for him as heat lances through his body and his knees tremble. He's held against a strong chest and he knows just by smell that it's Aleksandr. His mate rumbles comfortingly and James relaxes, brow unfurrowing as Brett crowds behind him, pressing a cold nose against the junction of his neck where both Aleks and Brett's mating bonds rest. The stronger man scents him gently, growling quietly when he smells the scent of heat on his mate's skin.

 

   "You should've told us." Aleks chastises, pressing up against James. The omega is painfully made aware of his arousal as Aleksandr's body brushes it, and he shivers despite the heat spreading throughout his body. He breathes out shakily, looking at his mate through wet eyelashes. He just felt so- gross. He was sticky, in pain and just wanted to go home. He could feel Brett's thick, calloused hands on his waist, though, and all that went away as he focused on the touch of his mates' on his fever-riddled body.

 

They stand in the hallway, exchanging gentle touches that promise more before James feels a shift and he cries out against the pain in his head. He can feel Aleks share a look with Brett before they're leading him to his destination- the private bathroom. James feels grateful and frustrated at once. Grateful for his mates... but frustrated that he had to be led like... like a pup.

 

They crowd into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them and the room is silent except for the quiet drip of the tap and James' panting. It's still for a moment before James' chin is tilted up and he's drawn in for a searing kiss. He surges up to met Aleksandr halfway as Brett's hands trail down his spine and down into the waistband of his black jeans. He can't help the moan that escapes his lips, but he can feel how his arousal affects his mates', as Aleks' kiss becomes bruising and Brett tugs down his jeans the best he can. James' hands find their way into Aleks' hair, tugging at the bleach blond strands to drag his younger mate closer to him. He can feel his slick dripping down his leg, staining his boxers and he groans, breaking apart from Aleks.

 

He can hear Aleks growl softly as he turns to Brett, interrupting the oldest man's quest to rid him of his clothes in favor of dragging the other alpha into a kiss that was more like a clash of teeth and a battle of tongues. Behind him, Aleks runs his hands down his sides, slim but still covered in a layer of chub and the curviness associated with being omega. Childbearing hips, his mother had always called him. But his thoughts are derailed as Aleks leans forward and bites into his neck, over their mating bond.

 

James arches his back at the sudden influx of feeling, of overstimulation, as his mate runs his tongue over the already bruising skin. He hadn't even realized that Aleks' canines had descended- hadn't realized that his heat had affected his mates that much. But as Brett slips his tongue into James' mouth, James realizes he can feel the sharpness of the other alpha's canines too, as well as his own. He vaguely wonders when that had happened, before he's distracted again by the kiss of Aleks' lips against his mark.

 

Somewhere in the confusion of this mess, they had rotated, with James' soft stomach pressed Aleks', with Aleks' back against the edge of the sink. His cock strained against the fabric of his boxers and he groaned as the friction rubbed the precum away from his head. Idly, he could hear Brett's fly being undone and his mate's baggy jeans being roughly shoved down before Aleks grabs his leaking cock through his underwear.

 

James jumps, moaning at the sudden pressure on his aching member and leaning into the touch as Aleks shoves his boxers down, one hand thumbing at the slit of his head and the other dragging him in for another bruising kiss as Brett grabs a fistful of his ass. James gasped at the stimulation, pressing into Aleks' lips and tensing for Brett as the older alpha shoves his own boxers down and his cock springs up, practically dripping with anticipation. He feels Brett's hands moving his hips to line his cock up with James' thick omegan thighs before he presses in, member sliding in without resistance up to the shaft as his alpha bites into his bond mark, renewing the feeling between the three of them. Between the feeling of Aleks' hand on his cock and lips on his own, and the feeling of Brett's thick member sliding in and out of the thickness of his thighs, teeth sank into his bond mark- 

 

James knew he couldn't last long.

 

Brett's hips snap against his own, balls slapping against James' ass as Aleks squeezes the base of James' dick, and James almost loses it right then and there but he controls himself, instead biting down hard on Aleks' bottom lip. Instead of anger, Aleks reward him with a possessive growl and a clash of their teeth as he dives in for more- always more. Brett's calloused hands on his hips guide him when he can't focus enough to keep moving, too caught up in the sensations piling up. He moans, feeling those thick fingers curl around his fluffy sides and squeeze hard enough to leave bruises. James can't bring himself to care though, loving the idea of having another mark to show other alphas that he was taken. 

 

When James feels a sudden curl of heat in his stomach, one hand grabs Aleks' wrist to pump himself faster while the other reaches behind him to grip at Brett's hair as the other's beard burns the back of his neck. He could physically feel Aleksandr's arousal as well as Brett's as the two begin to fuck James in unison, despite the different methods. James' muscles tighten and then he's coming with a yelp, a tear slipping from his eye as more slick gushes from his hole.  Idly, he can feel Brett bite into his neck to muffle a growl as the older alpha comes as well, tumbling over the edge and dripping down James' thighs and onto the pristine white bathroom floor. 

 

They stand there, panting as Brett's hips slow to a stop and Aleks' hand slowly stops pumping his cock as the last strands of cum drip to the tile. James pants, listening once again to the drip of the tap being joined by the drip of slick and other fluids onto the floor. Brett breathes deeply in his neck, inhaling his mates' conjoined scents and he slowly pulls out from between James' thighs with a slick sound.

 

   "Aleks!" James suddenly gasps as he realizes that his other alpha was neglected. He turns to look at his mate when he realizes that he dark stain on the front of Aleks' pants wasn't from his slick. Aleks is red, panting as well and James really shouldn't find this was sexy as he did. 

 

Seriously.

 

"Let's get you both cleaned up." Brett suggests in a gentle tone of voice and James can only nod, eyes still fixated on the cum staining Aleks' pants. He would have to make that up to his lover later, alright. But for now...

 

   "We _really_ need to send Trevor a fruit basket."

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my life better <3


End file.
